This invention relates to a tapered hinge pin assembly mounted between load-transmitting members to form a pivotal connection therebetween. More particularly, this invention is related to an improved assembly and a means and method for removing same.
Pivot hinge pins have been used in providing pivotal connections between load-transmitting members as witnessed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,015 and 3,643,904, both to McMullen. One of the primary disadvantages of these tapered hinge pin assemblies is the fact that they require tools such as hydraulic presses to separate the elements of the assembly. This requirement makes field servicing and repair of vehicles employing such tapered hinge pin assemblies very difficult, thereby increasing repair and operating costs. One solution to this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,735, to Hawk, wherein an integral device is provided for assisting in disassembling the hinge pin connection. The present invention is designed to be a more economical and effective apparatus and method in the form of a tapered hinge pin assembly and integral removal means.
The invention takes the form of a hinge pin having a generally cylindrical center portion fitted within the bore of an intermediate member having tapered end portions fitted within and spaced from the bores of a pair of bifurcated arms. A generally cup-shaped collar defining generally cylindrical sidewalls and an end wall fitted within each of the arm bores, the interior wall of collars being tapered so as to be in engagement with the tapered end portions of the hinge pin. The collar walls contain a plurality of axially extending slots and an axially disposed threaded bore is located in each end of the hinge pin. Concentric therewith, a threaded opening formed through the end wall of each collar receives a first bolt passing therethrough in spaced relation and in threaded engagement with the pin bore. A bolt on the first bolt head is positioned so as to contact the collar end wall on turning such that the collar is drawn toward the hinge pin so as to wedge the end portions thereof in the arm bores. The end wall opening is threaded whereby, by removing the first bolt and inserting and advancing a second and larger bolt in threaded engagement with the end wall opening, the collar is withdrawn from its wedged relationship with the arm bore.
The invention also includes a method whereby such hinge pin assembly is disassembled. In particular, the method includes insertion of a stud into the pin end bore intermediate the removal of the first bolt and the engagement of the second bolt so as to provide a bearing surface for the end of the second bolt.
The method also comprises, in the alternative, the provision of a washer intermediate the end of the pin and the collar end wall and over the first bolt whereby the washer serves to at least partially obturate the end wall opening and thereby provide a bearing surface for the second bolt end portion.